You Belong With Me
by CherryCrush23
Summary: You've got a smile that could light up this whole town, haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down. You say you find i know you better than that, hey whatcha doing with a girl like that? NH


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or the song used it's by Taylor Swift.**

**Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends and he's dating Rachel. Haley doesn't think that she's good enough for him and she just wished he would realize they belong together.**

**You Belong With Me**

Haley laid on Nathan's bed while a movie played on the screen. She loved nights like these when they could just be together. It was rare that there was a night when they both weren't busy. She worked at Karen's Café and he always had practice after school so he was always beat. Tonight he didn't. She was also glad that Rachel was mad at him.

That probably sounded bad. She was glad her best friends girlfriend was mad at him. But that's how she felt. Rachel wasn't good enough for Nathan he just didn't see it. But it was the little things that Nathan did that pissed Rachel off. If he didn't sit with her at lunch because he was with Haley she wouldn't talk to him the rest of the day. It wasn't a secret that Rachel and Haley weren't exactly best friends.

"I should probably call Rachel," Nathan said.

Haley rolled her eyes and sat up and looked at him. "Why?"

"I don't want her to still be mad at me."

"She'll get over it. She always does. She can only stay mad at you for so long."

Nathan nodded and then leaned over to grab his phone off the night stand. "I think I should still call her." She shrugged and looked away from him and back at the screen. She didn't understand what it was about her that he liked so much. There had to be something there for him to like her.

She listened to Nathan talk on the phone with Rachel. She was still mad at him. Haley could tell. Nathan was trying to explain still but she wasn't listening. Haley knew that nobody understood Nathan the way she did. Especially not Rachel.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do**

Nathan was still pleading with Rachel to understand. Haley rolled her eyes and stood up and pulled her shoes and grabbed her jacket off the back of a chair. Nathan looked up and saw her and pulled the phone away from his ear. Rachel was still yelling, he was sure he wouldn't be missing anything.

"Where you going?" he whispered.

"Home."

"Why?"

"Because you and Rachel obviously have a lot to talk about so I'm just gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow."

She put her jacket on and walked towards his door. She turned and looked back at him once more before she walked out of the door. He was still trying to explain.

When she got home she put on a CD that Nathan had made her. It was the kind of music that Rachel made fun of. Whenever she was in the car with Nathan she always changed it to what she wanted to listen to.

**I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**

She hoped that soon Nathan would finally realize that Rachel was not the girl for him. She wanted to tell him how she felt so many times. She knew if she told him that she was in love with him he wouldn't feel the same way. She just wished he would.

* * *

At school the next day Haley stood at her locker getting her books for her first class. Nathan walked over to her and leaned against the locker next to her. "Hey," he said. She shut her locker and smiled at him. "Hi," she said. Every time she saw him it was like she lost her breath. She didn't know why, but I happened every time.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said, "I just had to try and sort things out with Rachel. I didn't want you to leave though."

"It's no big deal," she said, "so did you get everything worked out?" She knew the answer was most likely yes. Rachel never stayed mad at him for long. "Yeah," he said, "we're good."

"That's good."

She smiled at him and he smiled back, "so can I walk you to class?" he asked. She smiled again and nodded, "of course you can." She hooked her arm through his and they began their walk to their first class. She would have given anything for it always be that way.

All through out Haley's classes her mind wandered. She was just day dreaming as usual. By the time she got to lunch her mind was completely on Nathan. She had zoned out on him during a test and she was sure she'd failed.

She looked up and at the door of the cafeteria and saw Nathan walk in with Rachel on his arm. She wore a plaid pink skirt with a white cami on under a pink sweater. The sweater showed off plenty of cleavage. Not that Haley was surprised. Rachel always put on a free show. Haley also wasn't surprised to see that she had sunglasses on top of her head and her cell phone in her hand. That was just how Rachel was.

She was a cheerleader with Brooke and Peyton. She thought of herself as the captain, but she wasn't. She just bossed everyone around like she did with Nathan.

Haley didn't want to sit with the two of them so when they started to make their way over she stood up and walked towards the door. She wasn't done eating but she'd suddenly lost her appetite. She walked towards the door and Nathan called her name. "Hey Haley!" he yelled.

She turned around and saw Rachel roll her eyes and begin to play with a strand of her red hair. Haley walked over to them and stopped in front of Nathan. "Hey, where you going?" Nathan asked.

"Oh I'm done I was just leaving."

"You're done already?"

"Yeah."

Rachel looked up and said, "she was probably pretty hungry. As usual."

Haley looked at her and wanted to slap her across the face, as usual. "Rach," Nathan said in a scolding voice, not that she would listen to him. She shrugged and looked back down at her phone. Haley looked back at Nathan and tucked her long blonde hair behind her ears. "I'll see ya later Nate."

"Hales-"

"She's leaving Nathan," Rachel said, "bye Halley."

"It's Haley," Nathan said.

"Same thing."

Nathan looked away from Rachel and back at Haley. "You'll be at the game tonight right?"

"Of course."

"Good, I'll see you after the game then. We can hang out."

"Nate," Rachel whined, "I thought _we _were gonna hang out after the game."

"It's cool Nathan," Haley said, "we'll hang out some other time." She sent a half hearted smile in his direction and began to walk away from them.

Nathan felt bad about not being able to spend enough time with Haley but she always told him it was ok and not to worry about it. But he still felt bad about it. He wished that sometimes Haley would choose to spend time with him and Rachel. But he knew that wasn't likely. They weren't really the best of friends.

* * *

Haley walked into the gym and saw the team warming up. She saw Nathan make a perfect shot and catch the ball. He turned around and saw her walk in. He smiled at her and she sent a smile back and went to take a seat in the bleachers.

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time**

Rachel and the rest of the team were stretching. From the looks of it Brooke and Rachel were fighting. Not like that was a surprise. Brooke hated Rachel just as much as Haley did. Brooke rolled her eyes and looked away from the red head and saw Haley in the stands. She smiled at her and walked over to the bleachers.

"Hey buddy," the brunette said with a bright smile. Haley smiled at her, "Hey Brooke."

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok."

"You sure? You seem a little down."

"Oh yeah I'm fine."

Brooke smiled, "good, I would hate it if my best friend was feeling sad and I didn't know about it."

Haley smiled and shook her head, "well I'm doing just fine."

Brooke turned and looked at the team. Nathan made another perfect shot. "Your boy is doing good," Brooke said, "should be an easy win."

"He's not my boy."

"Whatever Hales, everyone knows you love him."

"What? I do not."

"Yeah ok. You can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me."

Brooke winked at her before walking back over to the side lines. Haley sat down and looked back at Nathan. He twisted the ball in his hands and looked at her. He winked at her before he went back to practicing.

* * *

Brooke had been right. The game would be an easy win. Nathan scored more than half the points. After the game Nathan had the biggest smile on his face. One of the times he was happiest was after a good win. Or anytime he played basketball. Haley knew that if he wanted he could play pro. Rachel didn't think so. She'd said before that "sure you're good and all, but I don't know if pro's your thing. But whatever."

Haley knew that if Nathan set his mind to something he could do it. He was good at pretty much everything. He could do whatever he wanted.

Haley walked down from the bleachers and Nathan ran over to her. He threw his arms around her in a tight hug and she hugged him back. "You did great!" she told him, "I'm so proud of you!" He smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Thanks Hales. You know anyone could tell me that but it only matters when it comes from you."

She smiled again and he continued to hold her in a tight embrace. A part of him never wanted to let go. There was something so right about holding her in his arms.

Rachel saw Nathan and Haley and walked over to them. "Good game baby," she said and practically pushed Haley out of the way to get to Nathan. He hugged her and looked at Haley. "Thanks," he said

"I'm gonna take off," Haley said, "I'll see you later Nathan."

He let go of Rachel and gave Haley another hug, "I'll see you later. We'll hang out ok?"

"Yeah sure."

She walked out of the gym and turned and looked back at Nathan and Rachel. She didn't know if Nathan was happy with her or not. But if he was the last thing she wanted to do was ruin that. If she did anything that would make him un happy, that would be the worst thing.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

* * *

The next day at school Haley tried to avoid Nathan and Rachel. She just couldn't be around them. But Nathan found her after her last class. "Hales," he said and walked up behind her. She turned around and smiled at him, "hey you."

"I was thinking we could hang out."

"Now? You have practice."

"I'll skip it. Come on we need to hang out more. The last time didn't really end all that well. Please?" He mock pouted at her and she jokingly rolled her eyes. "Fine ya big baby."

He smiled at her and she got her books out of her locker and put them in her bag. "Let's go," she said. He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked out of the building and towards his car.

It was just too right. This is what she wanted more than anything but he didn't see her like that. She was so thankful for moments like these. When she just got to be with Nathan. There wasn't anything to keep her from being herself. She was glad to have him. She knew Rachel wasn't good enough for him but she wished he would realize that. Even if he wasn't with her, she just wanted him to find someone who was worthy of being with him.

Nathan was so thankful for Haley. She accepted him just the way he was. Even with all his faults she never looked down on him. She cared about him and was proud of him for just who he was. He didn't have to pretend to be someone else when he was with her. He could joke around and have fun with her. When he was with Haley, it was one of times he was truly happy.

They walked around town all day and looked in stores for music and old books. She just knew this was how it was supposed to be. They got coffee and crackerjacks and walked down to the docks. They sat down at a table they always sat at. It was just their spot. She took a drink of her coffee and looked out at the water.

The sun reflected off the water and Nathan couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in the light. He opened up the box of crackerjacks and began to pop a few pieces in his mouth. Every once in awhile Haley stuck her hand out and he would put pieces in her hand.

"Is there a prize?" she asked him.

He looked down and at the box before pulling out a multi colored beaded bracelet. "Here," he said, "it's for you."

She stuck out her hand and he slipped it on her wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything," he said and winked.

**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?**

She smiled and looked back out at the water. "You know what?" Nathan said. She turned and looked back at him, "you know me better than anyone. I'm so happy to have you in my life Hales. I feel like I can talk to you about anything."

"You can. I promise I'll always be there for you. I'm not going anywhere."

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile and Haley said, "I need to know something."

"Sure. What?"

"Why are you with Rachel? She's not good enough for you. I mean she puts you down and… I just don't understand."

He stayed silent for a minute. "I don't know really."

"I don't see you smile as much anymore. I hate the way she puts you down."

"I smile when I'm with you."

"And I'm glad."

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**

* * *

For the rest of the week Haley watched Rachel and Nathan. It was like nothing had changed. Why didn't he realize it? She belonged with him. Not Rachel. She wasn't anywhere near good enough. He deserved a person who believed him and told him how great she was. Rachel just wasn't that girl.

Nathan saw Haley talking to Jake. He felt jealous. He never got jealous. It wasn't normal for him to feel that way. He was good friends with Jake but he didn't deserve Haley. She deserved someone else.

He suddenly realized something.

He was being ridiculous! He didn't even know if there was anything going on with them. They had always been good friends so who was to say that there was even anything going on with them. He was being crazy.

"Nathan," Rachel said, "I think we should skip today. I don't really want to be here."

"You never do."

He still hadn't looked away from Jake and Haley. They were still talking. "What are you looking at?" Rachel asked and looked behind her. "Jake and Haley? That's cute."

"Yeah," Nathan said, "cute… sure."

"What are you staring at them for?"

"No reason."

"Ok. Well did you hear me? I think we should just leave. It's not like we'll be missing much."

"I don't think so. I mean you can if you want but I'm gonna stay."

She rolled her eyes, "fine, I'm gonna go find Bevin and see if she wants to go."

She down the hall to look for Bevin.

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

* * *

"Hey."

Haley looked up at the familiar blue eyes. She had been at work for a few hours and she was bored out of her mind. But now Nathan was there and it just seemed better. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had nothing to do so I thought I'd come see my girl."

_My girl_

Why did he have to do that? It was just making it harder for her to get over him. She'd been trying to put him out of her mind for hours now but he just made it harder. She wished she could at least tell him how she felt so he wouldn't say things like that anymore.

"Oh," Haley said and grabbed a rag and went to clean up a table.

He followed behind her.

"So I was thinking about something."

"Oh yeah?" she said and began to clean the table. "What's that?"

"Maybe you were right. Maybe Rachel's not right for me."

Haley just about dropped the glass in her hand when he said that. She didn't know what to say. "What made you think that?"

"I was just thinking about what you said. I mean she doesn't really support me that much anymore. Not like you do."

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**

She turned around and looked at him, "Um I'm kinda busy right now," she said, "do you think maybe we can talk later?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry I didn't know."

"It's ok. Um if you want to come by later that would ok."

**Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

"I'll just talk to you tomorrow."

She nodded and watched him walk towards the door. He opened it and Jake walked in. "Hey Nathan."

"Jake."

Jake walked up towards the counter where Haley was standing. Nathan turned and looked at them as they began to talk.

"Hey Jake."

"Hi Haley."

"What can I get ya?"

"Nothing I just wanted to come by and talk to you."

"Oh," she said, "what's up?"

"Well you know I like you right?"

"I-I didn't know that."

He laughed nervously and looked down before looking up again, "well I like you a lot."

"That's sweet Jake."

"I know you probably don't feel the same way but I just wanted you to know. I mean no point in holding it in. Gotta make a move before someone else does."

"I really don't think anyone else would."

"Well ya know Nathan might."

"He's with Rachel."

"Yeah, but I think he likes you. But anyway that's not what I'm here to talk about."

She didn't know what to say to him. She was flattered but she just couldn't help but still want Nathan. "I… I don't know what to say. I mean that's so sweet of you to come here and tell me that. I know how hard it is to tell someone how you feel but-"

"But it's Nathan."

"I'm sorry Jake."

He smiled and shrugged, "hey, I had to at least tell you. I mean I would hate myself if I didn't."

She smiled at him and he got up from his seat. "Haley," he said, "don't take too long to tell Nathan how you feel."

She nodded and watched him walk out of the café.

He was right.

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**

* * *

It was Friday and Nathan had to find Rachel. He knew she wasn't the one he wanted. If he was being honest with himself, it was always Haley. He saw Rachel standing at her locker. She was in a pair of jeans and a green sweater. It also showed off a lot cleavage. "Rachel," he said.

She turned around and smiled, "hey baby." She kissed his lips and he pulled away before she could deepen the kiss. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

She shifted her weight to one leg and put her hand on her hip and looked at him. "What about us?" she asked and kinked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry Rachel."

"About what?"

"I just… I think I have feelings for Haley."

"Haley? What could you possibly see in her?"

He smiled and said, "she's everything you're not. She actually believes in me and she tells me when she's proud of me. She's beautiful inside and out and I love her."

"Fine. You'll realize what a mistake you're making. Just wait."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

He walked down the hall and away from her. He wanted to find Haley and tell her what he did.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**

* * *

He didn't see her at school that day. He didn't know where she was. He had practice after school and he just couldn't concentrate. He wanted to see her so much. He just wanted to tell her how he felt. Then suddenly he began to think of what if it was too late. What if she didn't feel the same way.

When practiced ended he went home and showered and changed his clothes. He drove to her house and parked in the drive way. He made his way to the door and knocked on the door. Lydia James answered the door.

"Hey Nate," she said and smiled, "how are you?"

"I'm good Mrs. James. Is Haley here?"

"Yeah, she's out back."

She moved out of the way and he walked towards the back of the house. He opened the back door and saw Haley laying on a blanket in the backyard. She had her iPod in and she was looking up at the stars. He walked out there until he got to where she was and he kneeled down.

**Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

She opened her eyes and saw him. "Nathan, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come see you. What are you listening to?" he asked.

"Uhh, You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift."

"I think I've heard that before."

He laid down on the blanket next to her. "I broke up with Rachel."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I told you, you were right. She wasn't the one for me. I need to tell you something."

"Me first?" she asked and then sat up. "I really need to say this."

He sat up also and looked at her, "go ahead."

"Ok, this is probably gonna be really hard for me to say this but I really need to. I've been holding this in and I can't anymore."

"What's going on?"

"I'm so glad you broke up with her. For the longest time I've been hoping that you would wake up and realize she's not good enough for you. You deserve someone so much better. And I've been hoping that you would think of me. I know that you probably don't think of me this way, but I need you to know how I feel. I love you Nathan and I think you belong with me."

She looked down embarrassed and what she'd just said. She wished she hadn't. But at the same time she knew it was something she had to say.

She looked up at him when he didn't say anything. He was now standing and he had his hand put out towards her and she took it. He pulled her up and she was about to say something but he pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Her eyes shot open and she looked at him before he pulled away.

"Nathan-"

"No it's my turn. I came here to pretty much tell you the same thing. It's always been you but I've just been too stupid to realize it. I don't know why I didn't but I just didn't. For a few days now, I've been feeling like there's something there. I'm sorry I didn't realize it before. But I love you too. And you belong with me."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to kiss her again. He pulled away and smiled at her. She rested her forehead against his and looked into his eyes. "I always knew you belonged with me."

**Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

**Please, please, please review and let me know what you think about this story! **


End file.
